por mas que no lo merezca
by tamini
Summary: Después de tanto ahora el estaba parado frente a mí y a todos los culpables de lo que el sufrió, sus ojos esmeralda -que yo siempre había recordado tan brillantes y hermosos- eran fríos, opacos llenos de odios, y dolía saber que era mi culpa. T2Humanos
1. prefacio

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stephenie Meyer, solo escribo para expresarme, entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes (o por lo menos eso espero hacer)

Summary: a el lo acusaron, ella lo creyo culpable y se aseguro de que pagara con prision separandolo de su hijo no nacido, 6 años despues el sigue pagando por ese crimen, cuando la unica persona que sabe realmente que paso -contra todo pronostico- despierta y esta dispuesto a declarar, para bien o para mal.

Prefacio

Después de tanto ahora el estaba parado frente a mí y a todos los culpables –o por lo menos los que lo conocíamos y nos atrevimos a dudar de el- de lo que el sufrió, sus ojos esmeralda -que yo siempre había recordado tan brillantes y hermosos- eran fríos, opacos con una chispa de odio.

Sus ojos pasaban por los rostros de cada uno de nosotros con esa expresión inescrutable, levanto sus manos y empezó a aplaudir, mientras nos veía con una sonrisa sombría y aterradora.

-"Bravo, Bravo" –comento, con voz cargada de sarcasmo-" lamento defraudarlos, pero temo decirles que el show término" –dijo con sorna- "ninguno de vosotros volverá a verme sufrir "–dijo y su cara volvió a la misma expresión inescrutable del principio- "ya no soy el mismo que ustedes conocieron y _abandonaron"_–dijo recalcando la última palabra, pero sin mostrar ni un atisbo de sufrimiento al recordar- "solo venía a deciros esto, ahora me voy "–se volteo -junto a él la persona que nos había advertido de nuestro error, sus palabra exactas _"se arrepentirán de esto un día se van a arrepentir de esto y rogaran a dios porque no sea muy tarde"_ y cuánta razón tenía- y se encamino a la puerta pero antes de eso volteo hacia nosotros ágilmente y mostrándonos una sonrisa macabra que helo los huesos del más valiente de nosotros dijo- "oh, casi lo olvido deberíais tener cuidado, digo ya saben los _accidentes _ocurren" –y sin más salió por la puerta.

-"e-eso fue una amenaza" –dijo o más bien afirmo mi mejor amiga-

Y entonces lo supe, supe que tal y como el había dicho el ser que estuvo parado frente a mi, hace apenas unos segundo no era el mismo que yo había amado, pero se lo podía reprochar? no, no podía porque era _mi _culpa que esto hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de crepúsculo espero que os guste se que es corto pero es solo es prefacio tratare de hacer los caps mas largos que esto de hecho no acostumbro escribir algo tan corto pero de momento es lo esencial, llevo varios días con el en mente, lo imagine con distintos personajes y diferentes puntos de vista pero me al final me di cuenta de que la personalidad de casi todos los personajes me iban bien para la historia y de los puntos de vista pues probablemente, llegue a ver varios puntos de vistas, bueno es casi seguro que para este miércoles tenga otro cap, asi que bye-bye os dejo.<strong>_

_**Pd: ¿merezco reviews? **_


	2. El dinero

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 18 años, acabo de Salir del instituto hace 1 mes me gradué del instituto en Forks, Washington y planeaba ir al conservatorio de música Julliard en New York, y Después de graduarme me casaría con Isabella Swan o como ella prefería Bella, a quien por cierto ya había pedido su mano en matrimonio.

Como podréis ver mi vida estaba bastante planeada, pero para mi mala suerte las cosas nunca salen tal y como se planean, se preguntaran ¿que fue lo que paso?, pero llegados a este punto, mi respuesta 100% sincera es; todavía no lo entiendo, verán ahora mismo estoy en una celda mientras se hacen las averiguaciones, ¿de que?, fácil estoy acusado de intentar matar a Emmet Swan el hermano mayor de mi prometida, y uno de mis mejores amigos, acepto que varias veces yo mismo eh gritado cosa como "_te matare emmet" _o "_date por muerto" _pero son cosas normales en los amigos ¿no? Y mas si ese amigo es Emmet, lo querré mucho pero es simplemente irritante, bueno volviendo al punto a que no adivinan quien atestiguo a verme visto intentar matar a mi casi hermano, James Grey.

_-"un dia escuche por error una conversación telefónica, entre Edward y alguien en la que el decía a la otra persona; __**ya tienes todo listo para acabar con Emmet, sabes que lo necesito muerto**__, cuando se dio cuenta de que había escuchado me dijo que o lo ayudaba o me mataba, yo estaba tan aterrado que acepte, yo vi como le disparaba a el y a esos pobres chicos que vieron por casualidad, se que fui un estúpido por haber callado pero tenía miedo, me alegre cuando supe que Emmet todavía vivía, pero también supuse que Edward no se iba a contentar con eso e iba intenta matarlo otra vez y no podía permitirlo, a pesar de que es probable que Emmet no despierte del coma es mejor eso a que este muerto, es preferible mi vida antes que la de el"- _había dicho el, pero no se de donde saco eso, tampoco se de donde sacaron un arma con mis huellas digitales con las que supuestamente mate a eso dos chicos e intente matar a Emmet, y lo peor del caso es que ni yo mismo se que paso recuerdo que estaba con Emm y esos dos chicos hablando luego un golpe y después todo esta en blanco, pero aparentemente no es posible, pero por dios, para que iba yo querer matar al hermano de la mujer que mas amo, ah ya me acorde _para quedarme con su dinero _ como ella misma había dicho no puedo creer que ella me creyera capaz de _eso_.

Flash back

Habia pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que estaba en esta estúpida celda, cuando -acompañada de un guardia- la luz de mis ojos entro a este horrible lugar me puse de pie.

-"si necesita algo o tiene algún problema llame señorita"–dijo el guardia y se retiro-

Yo me acerque a ella, pero no me espere lo que sucedió después, me abofeteo.

-"porque" –inquiri curioso sin pensar.

-"¿todavia preguntas?, que cinico eres Edward Cullen"–escupio mi nombre me voltee y pude reconocer en sus ojos; ira, dolor, rabia, pero yo todavia no comprendía que rayos era lo que pasaba para que ella me viera asi a no ser que…

-"es por Emmet" –afirme, aun esparando que ella lo negara.

-"que listo Cullen" –espeto con sarcasmo- "y ni siquiera te molestes en negarlo, James me conto lo que planeabas"- no podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, ella me acusaba de haber matado a su hermano, a uno de mis mejores amigos, a mi casi hermano, a mi que creci con ella, a mi que fui su primer amigo, su primer novio, su primer amor aunque pensándolo mejor si ella me tenia tan poca confianza como para creer semejante estupides entonces lo mas probable es que _amor _ no sea la palabra que vaya mejor con sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero que podía esperar que ese angel que tenia en frente , de verdad me amara, supongo que eso era imposible, eso podía aceptarlo, pero que después de tanto tiempo juntos me tuviera tan poca confianza eso si que no.

-"yo no lo mate"- dije seguro-

-"y esperas que te cree" –se rio sin humor- James me dijo –la interrumpí-

-"y se puede saber desde cuando James es mas confiable que yo" –espete molesto-

-"No te hagas el tonto, Cullen James me conto todo, TODO" –dijo dirigiéndome una mirada acida-

-"y se puede saber que es todo" –dije mientras llevaba mi mano al puente de mi nariz-

-"que intentaste matar a mi hermano por el estúpido dinero, que te ibas a casar conmigo por lo mismo, que para tener toda la fortuna Swan intentaste matarle" –Dinero maldito dinero, para que rayos iba yo a querer dinero si mi familia esta nadando en el, no podía creer lo que oían mis oídos , ella me creía capaz de matar por dinero-

-"Sal de aquí" –dije con voz débil-

-"¿que?, al fin aceptas tus actos Cullen"- espeto acidamente-

-"PARA QUE RAYOS CREER TU QUE YO NECESITO EL MALDITO DINERO" –espete con furia- " por si no lo sabias mi familia tiene tanto dinero -por no decir mas-, como el que les dejaron Charlie, Renee, y eso sin contar con lo que me dejaron mis padres al morir, lo ultimo que me falta a mi es ese maldito dinero, tengo de sobra" –dije con suficiencia-

-"eso es lo peor del caso ni siquiera lo necesitas y aun asi estas dispuesto a matar por el" –dijo cruzada de brazos-

-"haznos un favor a ambos y sal de aquí"- dije tratando de contener mi ira, y mis lagrimas-

-"no te preocupes ya me voy"-dijo-"guardia"- llamo con voz fuerte-" pero esto no se queda asi te voy a hundir Cullen, me voy a encargar de que pases el resto de tus días en prisión, como lo que eres un maldito asesino"- y con eso salió de la celda-

Fin del flash back

Y ahora dos días después sigo aquí tratando de averiguar que es lo que sucede, aunque tengo un punto clave y es que, para no darse cuenta habría que ser idiota, el punto es: James, el tubo que tener algo que ver, eso por no decir que el mismo intento matar a Emm, de repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"Que tal vas Edward"- dijo aquella voz tranquilamente-

-"Que tu también vienes a acusarme de asesinato"- espete sin pensar-

-"Tranquilo ed, somos familia casi hermanos, de verdad crees eso de mi"-

-"Pues mi prometida lo hizo, y james me acuso de asesinato, porque no habrias de hacerlo tu también"-

-"Yo no soy un estúpido, y tampoco confió en ese _Grey_"- dijo lo ultimo con asco-

-"gracias por confiar Jasper"- dijo suavemente-

-"para algo esta la familia"- dijo sonriendo-

-"Alguna vez te dije que eras mi primo favorito"- dije mirándole fijamente-

-"y eso donde me deja a mi"- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien-

-"Rose"- dije asombrado-"pensé que estabas en Los Ángeles"-

-"tu lo has dicho, estaba. No me quedaría haya mientras mi primo estaba encerrado en esta celda, y dejame decirte no conozco a esa prometida tuya pero si es tan tonta como para dejarte y creerte un asesino, entonces estas mejor sin ella"- dijo sonriéndome-

-"descuida ed, mama y papa ya hablaron con sus abogados te sacaremos de aquí"-

Por lo menos tenia la certeza de que mi familia no creía en James como lo había hecho Bella, y algún dia ella iba a darse cuenta de eso.

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les guste mi historia y me avisen si alguien quiere y traer unas antorchas y perseguir a james<p> 


End file.
